


He Sings His Heart

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a psychology student and Roy is his new neighbor, Danny likes to sing his lungs off and soon Roy learns that the song choices are an unintentionally reflection of his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sings His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest work, I finished publishing it on tumblr yesterday, I'm really proud of what I've created and I love the story and the final result. I'm really excited to share with you guys, because it became one of the fics I grew to love the most. Let me know your thoughts on this, I would love to know! xx

Roy finally sat down and allowed himself to take a deep breath and relax, he had brought in the last box of his things. With a beer on his hand, he sat on the armchair near his living room window and took a sip of his drink, as a nice breeze entered by the glass door.

He looked around and looked at his new place, soon he would call it his home, it was just a matter of time. The small space was just enough for him, and the location was great. As his body relaxed, his attention was caught by a singing voice, sounding not so far.

_Feet don’t fail me now, take me to the finish line_  
_All my heart it breaks every step that I take_  
_But I’m hoping that the gates, they’ll tell me that you’re mine_

Roy didn’t knew the song, but the voice singing it made him want to keep listening, the lyrics getting better as the melody went by.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_  
_You like your girls insane_  
_Choose your last words, this is the last time_  
_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

It was a great voice, truly. It made Roy feel better about what surrounded him. When the song was over and the silence came in, he felt almost sad because there was no sound to distract him. He went to grab another beer and laid on the couch, a sky full stars could be seen outside and then another melody began.

_Here come old flat top, he come groovin’ up slowly_  
_He got joo joo eyeballs, he want holy rollers_  
_He got hair down to his knees_  
_Got to be a joker, he just do what he please_  
_wear no shoeshine, he got toe jam football_  
_He got monkey finger, he shoot Coca Cola_  
_He say I know you, you know me_  
_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free_

Roy listened to the familiar song as he moved his foot to the beat, not realizing he was singing along the last line.

_Come together, right now, over me_

He placed the now empty bottle on the floor and closed his eyes, he listened to the singing and felt himself slowly disconnecting from the sound, it became lower and distant… He was falling asleep. Roy opened his eyes and decided to call it a day, he went to his new bathroom and took a hot shower to help his body muscles to relax after the hard work he did.

Roy put a sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked back to the living room, he grabbed the bottles and threw them in the trash. As he went to close the balcony door, he heard a new song.

_And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal_  
_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_  
_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_  
_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_  
_He a muthafuckin trip, trip_  
_Sailor of the ship, ship_  
_When he make it drip, drip_  
_Kiss him on the lip, lip_  
_That’s the kind of dude I was lookin’ for_  
_And yes you’ll get slapped if you’re lookin’ hoe_

The fast words came out effortlessly, Roy smiled as he had to admit he knew nothing about the songs that people were listening to nowadays, and whoever was singing had a hell of a different taste in music.

_I said, excuse me you’re a hell of a guy_  
_I mean my, my, my, my you’re like pelican fly_  
_I mean, you’re so shy and I’m loving your tie_  
_You’re like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_  
_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_  
_I am Danny Noriega, I mack them dudes up_  
_Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

He closed the door and turned off the lights, walked to his bed and laid comfortable on it, falling asleep quickly after that.

The sound of bottles hitting each other scared him for a second, it sounded near… And then Danny remembered. He saw the truck outside and some boxes on the hallway, he had a neighbor now.

Not that it was going to change a lot on his life, but he felt a bit excited. It kinda felt alone sometimes. As long as the new neighbor wasn’t loud they could get along. Or a baby. God, Danny could not have a newborn living by his side. He would find out soon.

\- ♪ -

Danny was sitting on his table, surrounded by open books, notes and his laptop, he knew he had to study but after two hours of doing that he couldn’t focus anymore. He read and read and the words on the paper in front of him meant nothing. Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, Danny pushed his chair away and stood up, stretching his members after sitting for so long.

He grabbed a bottle of water and turned his songs on shuffle, as he mindlessly walked through the apartment. He groaned as he heard the first song and skipped that, then he liked the next one that started to play, he took a sip as the first words played and then he joined, singing.

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous_  
_Not sure what it means, but this photo of us it don’t have a price_  
_Ready for those flashing lights, ‘cause you know that baby, I…_

When the chorus came in he was in full diva mode, dancing around the place as he remembered the dance moves from the music video and made some of them up, on his own style.

_I’m your biggest fan I’ll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_  
_Baby there’s no other superstar, you know that I’ll be your_  
_Papa-paparazzi_  
_Promise I’ll be kind, but I won’t stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby you’ll be famous, chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa-paparazzi_

Danny was throwing a show no one could watch, he loved to sing and it was the closest thing to a daily exercise he would do, it kept him sane, he always sung his feelings. He kept his dance moves as he heard the first beats of the next song, lifting his spirit right away.

_Seems like everybody’s got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night_  
_When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_  
_Just stop, for a minute and smile_  
_Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious_  
_You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high_  
_That you can’t even have a good time_

As Roy left the elevator and took a few steps towards his door, he heard the singing voice again, and the closer he got he realized, it was coming to the person next door to his. He stopped in front of the door with the key on his hands and listened.

_It’s not about the money, money, money_  
_We don’t need your money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance_  
_Forget about the price tag_

Danny danced around the living room as he sing, feeling better as every second passed, the sound of the door brought him back to his senses. For a second, he froze in his place and shot his eyes opened as it sounded like somebody had opened his door, but nobody had the key, and his boyfriend didn’t told him he was coming by.

Then he remembered, the neighbor, he had one now. He would have to get used to it, he have had trouble before about people complaining about his singing, when he moved to this apartment and he was told the one by his side was empty, it felt like heaven on earth. He still couldn’t sing as loud as he wanted, but it felt like he had a bit more freedom than before.

He decided his break was over for now, he should go back to his books and give the neighbor a break, he didn’t wanted them to start hating on him yet when then haven’t even met. They should probably had come back after a long day of work, so he would give them that. He checked his phone and no messages from his boyfriend, Danny put it on silence, away from him, and sat back on his chair, back to being a student his mom thought he was.

Roy was working on put things on places, then have something to eat and reply his emails… He started something and in the middle of that he started another, and then other, he was not an organization freak, but his place was a bit of a mess right now. He would have time, so it would look livable in a couple of days.

It took a bit for Roy to realize the singing was gone, now that most of the things he was doing was finished, he heard occasional cars and city noises, but the nice voice that greeted him the day before and minutes ago wasn’t there anymore. He felt disappointed, he quite didn’t enjoyed it more and now it was gone.

\- ♪ -

Roy did a little run to catch the elevator as he saw it closing when he was walking into its direction, he extended his arm ahead of his body and the door opened again, allowing him to enter. He looked up and saw a young boy and a old lady inside, she smiled at him and he quickly looked for a place and moved to the back. The old lady left at the fourth floor and then there was him and another guy, Roy could hear him beating his feet restlessly from where he was, and that was all he could see too as he stared at the ground and waited.

The elevator stopped and Roy took a step to leave at the same time the boy did, they paused so the other could go ahead but thinking the same as the other, no one did. The machine buzzed and Roy rushed, stepping outside of the elevator. He could feel the boy walking right behind him, and as he stopped to grab his keys, the boy stopped next to him.

“Oh, hi,” Roy turned to face the boy, this was a chance to meet his neighbor. “So you are the neighbor.”

Danny scared himself with the husky voice, making he drop his keys. He held his books against his chest and lowered himself to grab his keys on the floor while he though his first impression would be a clumsy one. He quickly lifted his body to greet the man.

“The neighbor?” Danny asked.

“Yeah,” Roy smiled as the beautiful boy with green eyes looked at him confused. “I heard you sing, I was hoping I could put a face to the voice.”

“Yeah,” Danny could feel his cheeks blush, a little embarrassed. Also because Roy had a beautiful smile, and dimples. “I guess that’s me, sorry about it by the way.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, you have a great voice,” Roy extended his hand. “I’m Roy, nice to meet you.”

Danny struggled with his books and leaned them on his body so he could have a free hand. “I’m Danny, nice to meet you too, Roy.”

The strong hand embraced Danny’s and they shook hands, the sun kissed skin of Roy made a lovely contrast with Danny’s. A phone ring broke the moment, and by the sound it was Danny’s, he quickly pulled his hand off and looked for his phone, the name on screen said “Thomas”, Danny mumbled “Sorry” for Roy as he took the call.

“Hi,” Danny answered his phone and saw Roy waving him a goodbye, Danny waved back and Roy opened his door, entered and left Danny behind. “I just got home.” Danny finally managed to open his door while holding his books and his phone, he entered his home and dropped his things at the nearest surface he could find. “What’s up, baby?” Danny heard his boyfriend on the other side. “Oh, it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Thomas would not drop by because he had to stay late for his work again, so Danny had the night alone for himself. “Mkay, love you.”

Danny’s stomach rumbled, he went to the refrigerator and didn’t found anything, so it was time to cook. He looked through what he had and decided to go with pasta, it was easy and simple, but it also reminded him of his mother, and how he missed her.

_I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

It was so low Roy hadn’t sure that was the exactly words, he walked back to his living room, careful to not make much noise and listen better. If this was the song he thought it was, with the voice he was sure it was, he would have to take a moment and just appreciate this.

_Mama, just killed a man_  
_Put a gun against his head_  
_Pulled my trigger, now he’s dead_  
_Mama, life had just begun_  
_But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away_

Roy had his eyes closed and swung his head to side to side as he heard the beautiful execution of Bohemian Rhapsody and mouthed the lyrics along with his neighbor. As another song began, Roy noticed how nice it was to listen to the boy sing, he was sure if it was somebody else or another place he would complain about the everyday noise, but the singing from the other side was slowly becoming one of his favorite part of the day.

\- ♪ -

Danny entered the coffee shop and looked around, he found Thomas sitting on a table in the back, he smiled and walked towards him, who didn’t saw him coming.

“Hi babe.” Danny said as he stood by Thomas’ side and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Thomas leaned back a bit and gave Danny a half smile, he pointed for Danny to sit in front of him and Danny did.

“I wanted to talk with you.” Thomas said as he looked down at his hands.

“Okay, I’m here now.” Danny said, curious to know what his boyfriend was about. “What is it?”

“Listen, Danny, you’re a great guy,” Thomas started, he looked up to Danny and saw his confused look. “I do like you, but not the way I thought.”

“What do you mean?” Danny asked with furrowed eyebrows, he didn’t understood what Thomas was trying to say.

“I mean that I don’t think our relationship is working, I don’t think it ever did.” Thomas said and a second later he saw the broken look on the other boy’s face. “We hooked up a couple times and it was nice, I knew you wanted more and I didn’t mind, I thought I could give it a try, I thought I could learn to love you, but that’s not something you have to do… Either you love the person or you don’t, and if you don’t there’s no point being together.”

“But… I thought you loved me.” Danny said as he felt his heart ache and tears were forming on his eyes.

“I do like you, I think you’re funny, smart, loyal, and a lot more, but I just… Don’t love you, and it’s not right to keep it like that, it’s not fair with you.” Thomas said, he didn’t wanted to hurt Danny with his words, but he couldn’t see another way to express himself. “You can hate me now but I would rather end it in good terms than hurt you and see you unhappy.”

The tears rolled down Danny’s face and Thomas felt bad because he was the reason behind him, he hated to see Danny crying so he looked down and the silence grew between them.

“I’m sorry.” Thomas tried. 

Danny nodded and stood up, walking away silent as he came in, holding back the tears as he faced the street and went home. He doesn’t remember anything on his way back, everything was blurry and irrelevant as he walked and felt his body numb. He sat on his couch and placed his arms around his legs as the tears find their way down again.

He wasn’t sure how much time he was like that until Shane came, apparently he hadn’t even bothered to lock the door because Shane didn’t knocked and he don’t have the keys. He felt the weight by his side on the couch and warm arms around him, bringing Danny against his body and Danny cried until the tears didn’t came out, there was only sobbing as Shane hugged him.

Roy came home from work and immediately prepared a bubble bath, he was feeling exhausted and he took his clothes off, eager to join the water. He stepped in and laid down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, letting his body muscles relax after a stressful day. After a few minutes, the silence suddenly bothered him, and he thought now was a perfect time for his neighbor to start singing, but if he did it Roy would probably fall asleep on the bath.

When he had more than extra time on the bath, Roy left and went to feed his stomach, who was making the weirdest noises as if complaining about the lack of food. He made a plate for himself and sat on the couch, he turned on the TV because there was nothing else to distract him, and he realized it was the first time he had turned it on since moving.

On the next day when Roy was leaving to work, as he locked his door the one next to him opened up and a blond guy with green eyes and crumpled clothes walked out from his neighbor’s door. The blonde smiled at him and said “Good morning” but Roy was confused for a minute, he replied a little too late “Good morning” as the blonde guy stood by his said and they waited for the elevator. The gears on his head were rolling, there was not a noise coming from his neighbor last night, and if he had company that would be understandable… The door opened and brought him back from his thoughts to reality, it was none of his business anyway.

\- ♪ -

The following days were silent, it looked like there was nobody living by his side. He was getting used to not listen a voice over the wall, because it was there since the first day he moved in, it felt strange for some reason, like a missing piece.

_Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind_  
_Images_

Danny closed his eyes as the computer in front of him played one his favorite songs, he hadn’t sung in what felt like centuries to him, so his voice came out low when he continued the song.

_You sang me spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes_  
_Clever trick_  
_Well, I’d never want to see you unhappy_  
_I thought you’d want the same for me_

The low, weak voice caught Roy’s attention as he realized where it was coming from. He listened Danny, who sound hoarse and sad.

_Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream_  
_I’m trying not to think about you, can’t you just let me be_  
_So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you_  
_Should have known you’d bring me heartache_  
_Almost lovers always do_

Feeling his heart ache, Danny stopped singing and listened to the song as tears wanted to form on his eyes. When the song ended, he choose another and cleared his throat, ready to sing again.

_Somebody said you got a new friend_  
_Does she love you better than I can?_  
_There’s a big black sky over my town_  
_I know where you at, I bet she’s around_

Roy lighted up when he heard the voice again, making the known beat seem so dark and heartbroken, adding a sadness to it, but he liked how it sounded.

_I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her_  
_I’m right over here, why can’t you see me_  
_I’m givin’ it my all, but I’m not the girl you’re takin’ home_  
_I keep dancin’ on my own_

He couldn’t finish the songs without the feeling taking over him and making his voice crack, Danny gave it one last shot and choose another song he liked.

_He left no time to regret_  
_Kept his dick wet, with his same old safe bet_  
_Me and my head high, and my tears dry_  
_Get on without my guy_  
_You went back to what you knew_  
_So far removed from all that we went through_  
_And I tread a troubled track_  
_My odds are stacked, I’ll go back to black_

Roy couldn’t help to notice the song choices, and how Danny’s voice seem to crack every now and then, and he didn’t even finished the songs. He listened at Danny singing another classic, beautifully.

_We only said goodbye with words, I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her, and I go back to…_

_I go back to us_

Danny stopped as the tears came out and he placed a hand on his mouth, suppressing his sobs. He thought there was no more tears in his body to come out, but here they were, proving him wrong and flowing like a river while he curled up himself in the couch and didn’t tried to stop them.

On the other side of the wall, Roy could hear the music still playing, but he also could hear crying, and it broke his heart as he felt for the boy. He felt like there was nothing he could do, he barely knew him, but yet he felt the urge to comfort his neighbor.

\- ♪ -

Roy tapped his fingers on the table while he looked around his home, bored to death. He didn’t have any friends nearby or know any places around his new address, he barely had any free time to explore or try to make contacts, now could be a good time.

He grabbed a tea pot and filled it with water, placed it on the stove and turned it on. He walked outside his apartment and knocked on his neighbor’s door, Roy waited but he didn’t heard a sound, he was about to go back inside when the door opened.

“Danny, hi,” Roy said as he looked at the boy, he looked pale, with bags under his eyes, he looked like he was sick, Roy hoped he wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to question it. “Sorry to bother you…”

“It’s okay.” Danny said, his voice sounding low and hoarse.

“Hm, I was wondering if you… Could lend me some sugar?” Roy said as he scratched the back of his head, realizing how stupid and cliché he looked. “I just put water on the stove for coffee and didn’t realize I had run out of sugar.”

“Sure, how much do you need?” Danny asked and Roy felt relieved.

“Just two tablespoons.” Roy answered and Danny nodded, walking back inside and Roy could hear the boy in the kitchen. Danny returned with a mug in his hand and handed it to Roy.

“There you go.” Danny said and tried to put on a smile, but it barely managed to reach his eyes.

“Thank you, that should be more than enough,” Roy said as he looked at the contents of the mug that was almost full, he thought Danny could just be generous or just wanted to avoid him asking for more again. “Do you want any? I think you could use some coffee.” He added with a smile, he didn’t want to look like an asshole.

Danny looked static for a second as he thought whether he should accept it or not, with the dimples and hazel eyes staring at him he couldn’t think of a good excuse, so he shrugged. Roy pointed him towards the door and Danny stepped forward, closing his door and entering Roy’s home.

“Don’t mind the lack of decoration,” Roy said as Danny looked around his living room and he went to the kitchen, adding sugar into the now boiling water and putting coffee in the strainer. “I didn’t have much time and I don’t know the neighborhood quite yet.”

“There’s some cool places here, you should definitely check it out.” Danny said as he sat on a stool and Roy brought him a mug of the hot beverage.

“I kinda don’t know anyone around here either,” Roy said as he leaned in the kitchen counter with a mug in his hand. “I would love to grab a drink or two… if you could show me around.”

“Oh.” Danny said, surprised. He didn’t have any plans to leave his apartment and stop being miserable anytime soon, but then again he didn’t want to be rude, plus it could distract him.

“I mean, if you want to,” Roy quickly added. “That’s okay if you don’t, I get it.”

“I don’t mind,” Danny said. “I’m just not really in the mood to go out right now, you know… Plus I have exams to study for.”

Roy nodded in silence.

“But we should,” Danny said. “In the future.”

“Okay.” Roy smiled at him and took a sip of his coffee, Danny did the same.

“I should go,” Danny placed the mug on the counter. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Anytime,” Roy said and followed Danny to the door. “Thanks for the sugar.”

\- ♪ -

Danny curled up on his couch and pressed play on his computer, he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the couch as the song begun.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_  
_Turn down these voices inside my head_

_Lay down with me, tell me no lies_  
_Just hold me closely, don’t patronize_  
_Don’t patronize me_

He cleared his throat and moved his head slightly to the beat of the song, trusting his voice wouldn’t fail him, he sung as the chorus came.

_‘Cuz I can’t make you love me if you don’t_  
_You can’t make your heart feel_  
_Something that it won’t_  
_Here in the dark, in these final hours_  
_I will lay down my heart_  
_And I’ll feel the power, but you won’t_  
_No, you won’t_  
_‘Cause I can’t make you love me when you don’t_  
_When you don’t_

_I close my eyes 'cause then I don’t see_  
_The love you don’t feel_  
_When you’re holding me_

_Morning will come_  
_And I’ll do what’s right_  
_Just give me till then, to give up this fight_  
_And I will give up this fight_

Danny smiled as the song kept going even though there was nothing to smile at and he wasn’t happy at all, but he managed to sing more than a few verses, which was good. His voice didn’t crack, the tears threatened to show up but he held them, his heart ached but it was a comfortable pain, it hurt less than before. There was nothing he could do besides let the time work and heal him, he knew he deserved better and he would have it eventually.

\- ♪ -

After another week went by, Roy felt more used to his home, neighborhood and coworkers. Marie was the one he got along with the most, and she dragged him to a happy hour after work, Roy was reluctant at first but he gave it a shot, there he found other familiar faces, and the conversation went as the drinks came and he felt the bonding setting in. It was his first time out in his new life and he liked how it was going so far.

On his way back to the apartment, Roy thought that he’d had way too many. He stepped inside the elevator and held onto the bars and he felt a little dizzy.

“Hi,”

The voice made Roy lift his head up, and to his delight he found a face he knew.

“Hi Danny!” Roy said a bit too loud, and the elevator doors closed.

“Seems like someone had some fun out there.” Danny said as he saw Roy smiling, clearly not his usual self.

“I did! I had some drinks,” Roy nodded as he spoke. “You look like you could use some fun too.”

Danny was caught by surprise as he wasn’t really sure what Roy meant.

“I like it when you sing,” Roy continued. “Not the sad songs, you know… I mean, you sing it really nice, but they are just… Sad.”

Danny looked at his feet, a bit uncomfortable.

“Don’t be sad, you’re too cute for that.” Roy said, trying to cheer the boy up. “No more sad songs, right?”

As stupid as it sounded, it made Danny smile, Roy were unintentionally rude and cute at the same time, he couldn’t be mad, he was drunk, he wouldn’t remember it in the morning.

“Okay, no more sad songs.” Danny looked up and Roy gave him the biggest, whitest smile.

“Now gimme a hug.” Roy opened his arms as he leaned on the elevator’s wall and waited for Danny to reach out.

Danny stared at him and Roy stood still with his arms open, he would wait and Danny could feel it. He stepped forward and, now closer to Roy, he placed his arms around him and Roy’s arms quickly went around Danny, holding him tight. Roy rubbed his back and Danny relaxed under the touch, with his face near Roy’s neck, he smelled his cologne and liked it.

Danny stepped back, breaking the hug and the elevator dinged, signaling they had reached their floor. The lack of something still to lean on made Roy feel dizzy again, he rested a hand on Danny’s shoulders as Danny looked at him.

“Wait a min-” Roy’s sentence was cut off midway as all the drinks he had that night found their way up his throat, falling on his shoes, the elevator floor and Danny.

“Oh. My. God.” Danny said shocked.

Roy placed his hands on his knees and breathed, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. Danny took more steps back and was going for a deep breath but gave up as the smell hit him. He turned his face in disgust and reached blindly for Roy.

“Come on, let’s go.” Danny said as he wrapped his hand around Roy’s wrist, and then held him around his waist.

“‘m sorry.” Roy said as Danny dragged him down the hall.

“Where are your keys?” Danny asked him as they got closer to Roy’s door.

Roy searched in his pockets and handed them to Danny, who leaned him against the wall as he opened the door. He grabbed Roy again, bringing him inside the dark apartment. Thinking the apartments were both the same, Danny lead Roy to what he hoped was his bedroom, and it was. He laid Roy down on the bed, and Roy kicked his shoes off.

“Thanks, Danny.” Roy said, somewhat sultry, as he covered himself and curled up in the bed.

“Night, Roy.” Danny said and looked at the man for a second before leaving, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filled it with water, brought it back to Roy’s bedroom, and placed it on his nightstand.

\- ♪ -

Roy woke up with his throat dry. His body was pleading for water, but when he opened his eyes it all hurt. He had almost forgot how a hangover felt, he hadn’t any alcohol in a long time, maybe that’s why he was having one in the first place, he drank way too much.

He waited a few minutes until the waves in his head stopped, he then slowly opened his eyelids, standing up slowly. He saw the glass of water on his nightstand, he grabbed it and walked to the bathroom. Roy opened a drawer next the sink and took a pill, drinking the whole water right after, and returned to bed, where he fell asleep again.

When his body had had enough of sleep and he actually woke up, hours after, it was night. Roy turned in bed and looked through the window, the sun was gone and the sky had a shade of lilac, slowly turning the afternoon into the night and bringing the city lights along.

His stomach protested, empty, making Roy gather some strength and leave the bed for good now. He was craving orange juice, and junk food. Definitely pizza, just the thought of it made his mouth water.

He stood up and realized he was still wearing the clothes from last night, and something about it was smelling. He smelled himself, it was nothing on his clothes, it wasn’t him even though he needed a shower. Then he saw his shoes thrown the other side of the room, and he saw what was covering them. And then he remembered throwing up, on Danny. He covered his face with both hands and fell back on his back, feeling embarrassed.

Roy looked for his phone and ordered pizza, he went to take a shower in the meantime and it made him feel slightly better afterwards. He got dressed and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and drinking what was left from the orange juice, straight from the bottle, then throwing it into the trash can. He checked the time and turned the TV on while waiting for the delivery.

There was a knock on the door.

“Call you back.” Danny said to Shane, and he ended the Face Time call. He walked from his bedroom to the living room and opened the door, curious.

”This is an apology pizza,” Roy said, holding the square box in front of him towards Danny’s door. “Please take it.”

Danny was looking at him surprised, a bit caught off guard, and then his face changed slowly, his confused expression changed into a smile, and then he was laughing. Roy moved on his feet, a bit uncomfortable that Danny was laughing at him.

“I’m sorry for anything I said or did yesterday.” He said, blushing and looking down.

“It’s okay, nothing a water can’t solve.” Danny said, he stopped laughing as he saw Roy blushing and felt bad for him.

“I didn’t know what kind of pizza you liked so I went traditional,” Roy said, and extended the box to Danny, who grabbed it. “Pepperoni.”

“Are you serious? This is my favorite.” Danny said as he opened the box and saw the pizza, it looked delicious.

“Enjoy then,” Roy said with his hands in his pockets, excusing himself. “Sorry again.”

“Do you want to come in?” Danny asked and turned to his side, making room on the doorstep for Roy to walk through. “I can share.”

Roy wasn’t expecting the invitation, so he stood there for a second thinking if he should.

“Okay.” He smiled after giving a shrug and Danny took a few steps back, Roy entered his apartment and Danny closed the door behind him. It was his first time there and he looked around the place, lots of books and albums on the shelves, posters of famous rock stars hanging in frames on the wall, it was a bit messy but that’s what you could expect from someone of his age.

Danny placed the pizza box on the coffee table in the center of the living room and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing plates, forks and knives, ketchup and mayo, and placing them near the box as he sat on the floor.

“Come on, sit down.” Danny pointed to the couch for Roy and he sat, still not used to the place. “I brought plates but I’m sorry, I’m eating pizza out of my hand.”

Roy laughed and Danny opened the box, cut the slices and grabbed one for himself, biting it instantly. Roy looked at him for a second and joined him, he slid down and sat on the floor too, and grabbed one slice of pizza and ate out of his hand. Danny smiled at him with a closed mouth as they chewed.

“Oh, I forgot,” Danny said and placed a hand over his mouth. “Do you want beer or something?”

“No, I think I’ll pass.” Roy said and Danny laughed as he understood why.

“Juice then?” Danny asked and stood up, walking to the kitchen. “I have orange.”

“Okay, I can accept that.” Roy said and Danny grabbed the glasses and the juice box from the fridge.

On his way back to the living room, Danny saw his phone on the kitchen counter buzzing and the display showed it was Shane calling. He swiped his finger over the phone, rejecting the call and walked back to his spot on the floor. Danny poured them both the juice and grabbed another pizza slice for himself, with some mayo on it.

“So I guess you don’t need me to show you around anymore.” Danny said, to start a conversation.

“I do, I mean, we just went to a bar, I’m sure there some other cool places we could go,” Roy said. “If you want to.”

“Sure,” Danny shrugged. “I’m happy the bar is already off of the list so I don’t need to worry about you ruining my shoes again.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” Roy said, embarrassed. “Did I really ruin them? I can pay for them to be cleaned, or give you a new pair.”

“No, I’m just messing with you,” Danny laughed, to make Roy feel less awkward. “They just needed a wet cloth and now they are brand new.”

Roy nodded and tried his best to feel comfortable, but this whole drunk situation just made him feel like a fool in front of the young boy.

“So, what do you do?” Danny asked and Roy was relieved to talk about something else other than his mistakes, one thing he didn’t do at work was do something wrong, he always sought perfection and references to improve.

Roy told Danny about his love for fashion, he could talk about it for hours and Danny seemed into it in his own way, sharing his vision. Danny talked about what he loved about psychology and what made him want to study it. Roy could see just how passionate he was about understanding people, cultures, brains, society. He was very open minded and fun, easy to talk to and feel comfortable around, and as the night went by, they stayed sat on the floor sharing their stories and finding things in common.

Danny couldn’t remember the last time he had something so simple, easy and fun like that, just sitting and talking. And laughing, Roy was effortlessly funny and made Danny laugh a lot, he placed a hand on his stomach because it was hurting, the result of Roy making him laugh all the time.

Roy saw Danny yawn and it brought him back to reality, they were in Danny’s apartment, for hours now.

“I didn’t see the time pass by,” Roy said as he slowly stood up, indicating he was leaving. “It’s late so I’ll find my way home.”

“Okay,” Danny said and stood up, walking to his doorstep. “Thank you for the pizza.”

“My pleasure, thank you for having me.” Roy said as he stood next to the open door but still inside Danny’s apartment, thinking if he should just leave, shake hands or give a hug. Danny was leaning on the door with a smile on his face and Roy just stared at him, he was really, really beautiful. “Night, Danny.”

“Night, Roy.” Danny said as Roy stepped out and opened the door next to him, Danny waved as he closed his door and walked back inside. He saw his phone buzzing again with Shane’s name on display, Danny rolled his eyes and took the call.

“Hey bitch, what’s up?” Danny said.

“You just cut me off out of nowhere and then didn’t accepted my calls, I started to get worried.” Shane said on the other side.

“I know, don’t worry, everything is fine, it was just my neighbor coming by.” Danny said as he collected the plates and glasses, cleaning his small table.

“Neighbor, uh?” Shane said and Danny knew that tone he just used.

“Yes, neighbor.” Danny assured. “He moved to the empty apartment next to mine.”

“So did you guys…” Shane left the sentence unfinished.

“No!” Danny said. "He is… older.”

“How old?” Shane asked.

“I don’t know, thirty? Maybe forty?” Danny said.

“That’s not THAT old. Okay, he’s older than you, so what?” Shane asked and Danny didn’t have an answer for that. “Is he cute?”

“Yeah.” Danny said.

“Is he nice?” Shane asked again.

“Yes.” Danny said with a smile on his face as he remembered the countless times he’d laughed the past hours.

“Is he single?” Shane shot another question.

Danny stopped for a minute as he didn’t know the answer, he didn’t mention having a boyfriend and Roy lived alone. “I guess he is.”

“So you’ll just let him pass?” Shane said.

“It’s not like that, I don’t know if I’m ready again,” Danny said honestly. “I don’t know if I want to be.”

“Does he like blonde Australian guys?” Shane asked.

“Oh my god!” Danny gasped and then laughed, he ended the call in Shane’s face again.

\- ♪ -

Danny felt relief invade his body as he wrote the last word of his assignment, he was free. He gave one last look at his computer screen and made sure to save the last adjustments he did, when everything was set and done, he clapped in front of his face from excitement. He was so glad he wanted to dance around the house or twerk over the table.

Instead, he put music on because it was always his escape in good or bad times, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water as the beats of a rap song played. He moved his head according to the melody, took a sip of water and sang.

_Ayo I was on da plane with da Wayne_  
_You can call me Whitley I go to Hill man_  
_Listen, I’m da baddest in da school_  
_Da baddest in da game_  
_Excuse me honey, but nobody’s in my lane_  
_When you was in new york you was fuckin da yankee_  
_I was fuckin with bass, I was pitchin da frankie_  
_These bitches so cranky give dem a hanky_  
_But mami I’m cold give me my blanky_  
_Flier than a kite, I get higher than rapunzel_  
_Keep the snow white I can buy it by the bundle_  
_Step ya cookies up for they crumble_  
_Don’t be actin like the Cardinals and gon fumble…_  
_Cause I’m a Steeler_  
_Fresh up out the dealer_  
_All da dopeboys gon feel her_  
_Flow so sick I need a healer_

He stood in the middle of the living room spitting the words in the right time, giving quite a show to the walls.

_And if you see a itty bitty piggy in the market_  
_Give that bitch a quarter and a car tell her park it_  
_I don’t fuck with pigs like asalamaleka_  
_I put em in the field, I let oscar meyer bake em_

He grabbed his laptop from the table, where it was playing the music, and brought it to the couch. He sat and kept listening to the other songs as he looked for a good one for him to sing.

_Sometimes I feel I’ve got to_  
_Run away I’ve got to_  
_Get away_  
_From the pain you drive into the heart of me_  
_The love we share_  
_Seems to go nowhere_  
_And I’ve lost my light_  
_For I toss and turn I can’t sleep at night_

_Once I ran to you_  
_Now I’ll run from you_  
_This tainted love you’ve given_  
_I give you all a boy could give you_  
_Take my tears and that’s not nearly all_  
_Tainted love_

_Don’t touch me please_  
_I cannot stand the way you tease_  
_I love you though you hurt me so_  
_Now I’m going to pack my things and go_

Danny typed again on his computer as he remembered another song and felt like singing it.

_I never needed you to be strong_  
_I never needed you to be pointing out my wrongs_  
_I never needed pain, I never needed strain_  
_My love for you was strong enough you should have known_  
_I never needed you for judgement_  
_I never needed you to question what I spent_  
_I never asked for help, I take care of myself_  
_I don’t know why you think you got a hold on me_

_And it’s a little late for conversations_  
_There isn’t anything for you to say_  
_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver_  
_So look at me and listen to me_  
_Because_

_I don’t want to stay another minute_  
_I don’t want you to say a single word_  
_Hush hush, hush hush_  
_There is no other way_  
_I get the final say_  
_Because_

_I don’t want to do these any longer_  
_I don’t want you_  
_There’s nothing left to say_  
_Hush hush, hush hush_  
_I’ve already spoken_  
_Our love is broken_  
_Baby_  
_Hush hush_

_I never need your corrections_  
_On everything from how I act to what I say_  
_I never need words_  
_I never need hurt_  
_I never need you to be there everyday_  
_I’m sorry for the way I let go_  
_Of everything I wanted when you came along_  
_But I’m never beaten_  
_Broken not defeated_  
_I know next to you is not where I belong_

_And it’s a little late for explanations_  
_There isn’t anything that you can do_  
_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver_  
_So you will listen when I say_

_Baby_  
_I don’t want to stay another minute_  
_I don’t want you to say a single word_  
_Hush hush, hush hush_  
_There is no other way_  
_I get the final say_

_Because_  
_I don’t want to do these any longer_  
_I don’t want you_  
_There’s nothing left to say_  
_Hush hush, hush hush_  
_I’ve already spoken_  
_Our love is broken_  
_Baby_  
_Hush hush_

Roy listened as the boy sang happily on the other side, he could tell his mood by the songs he chose to sing. For the past weeks Roy heard a roller coaster of feelings, and there was nothing he could do. Hearing his songs choices becoming happier comforted him in a way, Danny was a lovely guy and he didn’t deserved whatever he went through.

\- ♪ -

Danny did a mental check to see if he was forgetting something before he left. He check his pockets and his jacket, all he needed was there. He turned off the lights on his apartment and left.

“Danny, hi!”

He looked up and saw Roy at his door.

“Hey, Roy.” Danny said and put his keys in the pocket.

Roy smiled, showing his beautiful dimples and Danny forgot what he was doing in the first place, he stood there, awkwardly. He remembered the night they had pizza and how things were nice with Roy, and he found Roy staring at him, waiting for him to kill the silence between them.

“Uh, listen, I don’t really go out much, I just have a few friends…” Danny said as he faced his shoes, he sounded lonely. “But I’m down to go wherever you want to.”

“It’s fine for me,” Roy shrugged as he held his door open. “I’m free on Saturday.”

“Saturday it is then.” Danny smiled, now facing Roy.

\- ♪ -

“I’m here, you can stop calling now,” Danny said, with his phone in his hand, as he reached Shane. “Sorry, I just ran into Roy.”

“Roy?” Shane asked suspicious as he turned off his phone.

“Yeah, my neighbor.” Danny said.

“ _The_ neighbor?” Shane asked with wide eyes.

“Yes.” Danny said as if it was no big deal, and saw Shane looking back at him with an eyebrow raised, like he was accusing him or waiting for him to confess something. Danny rolled his eyes at his friend’s look. “We’re going out on Saturday.”

“Where to?” Shane asked, his mind already choosing what clothes Danny had that would be proper for a date, and the options were low if you discard the rock band t-shirts. “You need to prepare accordingly.”

“I don’t know.” Danny said.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Shane said almost freaking out, Danny was ruining his plans.

“I don’t know,” Danny defended himself. “We just crossed, he was coming back home and I was on my way out to meet you, we set the day and then I left.”

“For fuck’s sake, Danny!” Shane said, now he was pissed.

\- ♪ -

Roy checked himself on the mirror one last time. He looked good, he had perfume on, the night looked nice, why was he nervous? He shook his head as if trying to forget all the questions on his head, he grabbed his key and left. He checked his breath before knocking on the door beside his.

Shane and Danny looked at each other when there was a knock on the door, they both knew who it was. Shane’s mouth opened as he held his scream and Danny looked terrified for a second in the middle of the living room. Shane pointed to Danny’s hair and he passed his hand through it, fixing it one last time, Shane mimed a phone with his hands and Danny grabbed his phone.

“I left condoms and lube on your nightstand.” Shane whispered.

Danny looked shocked and mouthed “oh my god, you fucking…”, Shane signal to him to go out, as he went back to Danny’s room, hiding from the guest. Danny checked his hair one last time, using the back of his phone as a mirror and answered the door.

“Hi,” Roy greeted with a smile.

“Hi,” Danny replied.

“You look great.” Roy said as he looked at the boy in the doorstep in front of him.

“Thank you, so do you.” Danny hoped he didn’t blushed as much as he thought he was.

“Shall we?” Roy asked and gestured, like a gentleman, for Danny to hook his arm on his.

“So, where are we going?” Danny asked after he closed the door and placed his hand on Roy’s arm.

“I say we should just walk and see where it leads us.” Roy suggested while they waited for the elevator.

“Sounds good to me.” Danny agreed, with a strange feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

\- ♪ -

“Okay, so I’ll be your guide tonight.” Danny said as they stepped outside of their building, Roy’s laughed and they walked side by side.

There were people everywhere despite the setting sun. There were all kinds of stores, bars, food and distractions on the street, it was a nice mess to be around.

“Over there,” Danny pointed over to his right side to Roy, who followed the direction of the outstretched arm. “That is an amazing coffee shop, everything tastes delicious, I hate that place.”

“I’ll make sure to check it when it’s open.” Roy said as they kept the pace on the sidewalk.

“There’s a pressed juice thing over there too,” Danny pointed a bit ahead of where they were. “All kinds of mix you could imagine to help your body, cleanse and shit.”

“I’m not really that kind of healthy freak,” Roy shrugged. “But I guess I could give it a try too.”

Danny kept explaining any type of commerce, if he had tried it or not and giving tips on what he liked the most. As they walked down the street and turned left, there was a big space with lights, decorations, wooden tables and banks.

“Those are food trucks.” Danny said.

“What do they have?” Roy asked as they walked in the fair’s direction.

“Turkey sandwiches, hamburgers, meatball baguettes, nachos, barbecue chicken wings, crepe, seafood…” Danny told the ones he remembered and the ones he saw the plates’ names.

“And now I’m hungry,” Roy said. “Do you want to eat?”

“Sure!” Danny said excited, everything looked attractive.

Roy brought for himself the burger with barbecue sauce and onion rings, and Danny choose the tuna sandwich with mayo and caramelized red onion, they found an empty table to sit.

It felt a lot less awkward this time around, they knew each other better now, so the silence while they ate was totally fine for both of them, and they shared pleasant small talk about how their food tasted, the place and the people around them.

“Where would you live if you could live anywhere in the world?” Danny asked.

“Europe, probably,” Roy answered. “I love to be around fashion, so definitely a place with a strong fashion scene, you know.” Danny nodded in agreement. “Where would you live?”

“Here I guess, I like it here,” Danny said as he looked around. “I like the beach, the weather, the people not so much…”

They both laughed, finished eating and returned to Roy’s tour. There was a park a few steps away, with kids playing basketball, and some others watching the match.

“I used to suck at basketball,” Roy comment. “Actually any sport for that matter.”

“Really?” Danny asked as they walked closer. “I was good at baseball, believe it or not.”

“Makes sense, you got legs for it.” Roy said, and Danny almost stopped on his tracks, his eyes were wide. Was that flirting? He was not sure so he decided to ignore it and keep walking. He didn’t have an answer for that.

The screams and sounds of the match were left behind as they walked to a calmer street, with less people. It looked like the art side of the city, with vintage stores, graffiti on the walls, artists on the streets playing their songs, exposing their art or any kind of impression.

A open door with light coming through it caught their attention. They stopped in front of it and could see a crowd. A bit further, a stage, a microphone and a person could be seen. The words came right after.

_Life is short, though I keep this from my children._  
_Life is short, and I’ve shortened mine_  
_in a thousand delicious, ill-advised ways,_  
_a thousand deliciously ill-advised ways_  
_I’ll keep from my children._  
_The world is at least_  
_fifty percent terrible, and that’s a conservative_  
_estimate, though I keep this from my children._

It was some kind of poem reading night, the place wasn’t crowded but the people there were actually paying attention, immersed into the world the art created.

_For every bird there is a stone thrown at a bird._  
_For every loved child, a child broken, bagged,_  
_sunk in a lake. Life is short and the world_  
_is at least half terrible, and for every kind_  
_stranger, there is one who would break you,_  
_though I keep this from my children. I am trying_  
_to sell them the world. Any decent realtor,_  
_walking you through a real shithole, chirps on_  
_about good bones: This place could be beautiful,_  
_right? You could make this place beautiful._

The poem was over and a few claps came in, Danny clapped right there from where he stood, on the door, and he looked at Roy, who pretended he was sleeping and woke up because of the applause, and he was applauding too, as if he didn’t knew whatever was going on before.

“I’m kidding,” Roy said when Danny rolled his eyes at him and poked his side with his elbow. “It was beautiful, but I will sleep if we stay here.”

Danny started to walk again and Roy followed, the tour lead them to less buildings, they walked to an open space where it seemed to have a crowd in a circle, and the music grew as they walked by. The rhythm of the song was happy, it looked contagious as the people in the circle couldn’t keep their body still, some moved their heads, some moved the feet, some moved the hips.

Danny threw Roy a questioning look, smiling, the excitement clearly on his face. Danny moved his shoulders as the song went and Roy laughed as he kept walking and Danny spun around him, dancing and trying to convince Roy to join him.

“Come on, Roy!” Danny said as he made the silliest dance moves and Roy cackled, but refused to dance.

He honestly didn’t know much about dancing, and he didn’t wanted to look awkward, or do some old moves that might look weird, not in the middle of the street, not in front of Danny, who had his body loose and danced mindlessly as they walked past the group.

It was nice to see Danny’s goofy self, it made Roy laugh and feel good inside. He was beautiful, his eyes always drew Roy in, his smile made you smile instantly, and his body moving to the song should be a sin because of how good it felt to watch.

Roy needed to take a deep breath and cool down, the music forgotten in the distance and Danny walked by his side, pointing out more things he didn’t know. It looked like a sign when he looked forward and saw a store in a cute shade of blue, with chairs on the outside.

“Ice cream,” Roy said. “We’re getting ice cream.”

The cool breeze hit him and Roy looked the other way, towards the beach. For some reason he always liked beaches better at night, it was much more calm and inviting, it always made him relax and think.

“I want mint chocolate chip.” Danny said to the servant.

“I want raspberry.” Roy said and a bit after they both had their cones in hand, walking on the beach.

Danny looked up to the sky as they walked, distracted with the stars and his thoughts.

“It’s so beautiful.” Danny said.

“Yeah, it is.” Roy said as he looked at him, and they walked in silence as they finished their desserts.

“Should we go?” Danny said, they were a fair way down the beach, with just a few people near.

“If you want to.” Roy said, and they turned around, making their way back.

The crowd was smaller and the music lower, but it still looked like a fun thing. The basketball match was over, there were only a few people around, talking, walking. There were less people on the streets and more sounds coming from the bars they passed by.

Danny pressed their floor number and the doors closed right after, bringing silence between them again, this time in a much smaller place. He bit his bottom lip, he had fun guiding Roy around, he was a great company. He looked up and Roy was staring at him, for a moment it just felt like him and Roy’s gaze, and he couldn’t take his eyes from his, there was something thick in the air. Roy smiled at him and Danny smiled back, the doors opened and it felt like fresh air entering his lungs.

“Aaaand the tour is over.” Danny said when they stood next to their doors.

“Well, thank you so much,” Roy said. “I had a great time.”

“Me too, my pleasure.” Danny said and they stood there with the doors locked.

The same thought were in both minds, should they shake hands? Should they hug? It was getting awkward as the time went by, but neither of them seemed to care.

“Night, Roy.” Danny finally said, he stepped closer and gave Roy a kiss on the cheek, he smiled when he leaned back and grabbed his keys.

Roy could still feel the soft lips touching his cheek when Danny stepped back, he saw him smiling back to him and then it was done. His hands were in both sides of Danny’s face and their lips meet softly, he parted them for a second, for Danny to respond to his action, when he didn’t moved away, Roy pressed their lips together again.

Danny’s soft lips brushed against his, and Roy couldn’t help but feel the need for more of him. Danny parted his lips and Roy sucked his bottom lip, biting softly as his body felt the need to claim him. Danny felt a shiver down his spine and placed his hands on Roy’s waist, bringing his body closer to his.

Roy tilted his head to the side and kissed him deeper, their bodies now were pressed against the other and it was so good, so soft, so addictive. His hands slid down to Danny’s neck as he lightly scratched his nails across the soft skin, making it hard for Danny to breathe.

Danny parted the kiss and stepped back breathlessly, he looked at Roy while his chest rose and fell. He leaned forward again and gave Roy a peck on the lips before properly stepping back and away from the body he was being attracted to.

They both smiled at the same time, and Danny knew he couldn’t hide the blushes on his cheek. Roy smiled because he finally did it, and it was as good as he thought, he would never have slept at peace with himself if he didn’t had the balls to do that. They both were glad it happened. Roy went dancing into his room and Danny’s smile didn’t seemed to want to fade away.

\- ♪ -

“He kissed me.” Danny said.

“OH MY GOD!” Shane said, so loud on the phone Danny had to pull it away from his ear. “Tell me, tell me everything right now!”

“We went for walk,” Danny said. “I told him what kind of things we have nearby, you know, bar, restaurants, coffee shops… We stopped at the food trucks down the street and chatted a little bit, we walked by a poetry reading and Roy pretended he slept because it was so boring, then we passed through a dance class in the park and went to the ice cream shop, walking by the beach… And then we came back.”

“Okay… Interesting,” Shane said, a lot calmer now. “So did you guys use-”

“No, we didn’t,” Danny cut him off. “I kissed him goodbye on the cheek, and then when I was about to open the door he kissed me.”

“Just kisses?” Shane asked, just to be sure.

“Just kisses,” Danny assured. “A good one.”

“Now you say ‘Thank you Shane, you were right, as always’.” Shane said, and heard Danny laughing.

“Oh, please.” Danny rolled his eyes.

“So what now?” Shane asked. “Will you guys see each other again?”

“I don’t know,” Danny answered. “I kinda hope so.”

\- ♪ -

Roy didn’t see Danny after that as much as he wanted to. Every day while he was on his way to work and passed by where they had been, it brought a smile to his face as he remembered the night tour. He did want to try the coffee shop Danny suggested, but it was a habit of his to always have breakfast before leaving for work.

He walked into the coffee shop, and it didn’t seemed as full as it usually does this time in the morning. It made Roy a little bit more excited because he couldn’t face a line at this time of the day without caffeine in his body. He stepped inside and the place looked bigger than it looked from the outside, amazing scents coming his way and just three people in the line.

There was a short middle aged woman in front of him, a blonde teenager in front of her, and someone that looked familiar from the back. He turned his head, mindlessly looking outside the window and Roy knew that profile.

“Danny?”

Danny turned his head and saw Roy, immediately a smile appeared on his face.

“Roy, hi.” Danny waved at him, and then it was Danny’s time to make his order. “I want a mocha frappuccino and a cinnamon bagel, please.” Danny paid, stepped aside as his drink was almost done and the bagel was being handed to him.

“I want a latte macchiato, thank you.” Roy ordered and noticed Danny had his drink on hand and looked like he was waiting on him.

“You did come.” Danny said as Roy stepped closer and waited for his order.

“I did, for the first time actually.” Roy explained.

“You’ll see I’m right.” Danny said excited as he took another bite of his bagel and Roy grabbed his drink. He looked in expectation while Roy took a sip and he watched carefully every small expression that his face showed. However, Roy had this face showing not a single expression at all as he looked to the horizon while he tasted the drink.

“It’s very good.” Roy said with his poker face and then broke into a smile, Danny was watching him like he was afraid of failing him and it was funny to see the look of relief and happiness on his face once he had Roy’s approval.

“Told you,” Danny shrugged. “Try the pumpkin bread next time around, it’s so good.”

“I will.” Roy said as they walked away from the counter.

“Oh my god, I sound like a fatty.” Danny said, covering his mouth as he chewed the last piece of bagel.

“No, you’re fine.” Roy said as he smiled because of the two ways he meant that. He held the door open for Danny to walk by and he followed right after.

“So…” Danny started, this was the first time they saw each other after that night, he avoided Roy’s gaze because if he blushed right now the light of day would give him up. “I’m going that way,” Danny pointed with his thumb to his back. “You?”

“I’m going that way.” Roy said, pointing to his back too.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye then,” Danny said. “See you around.”

“See you.” Roy said and gave Danny another smile, as he watched the boy turn around and make his way. Roy looked for a second longer before turning around on his feet and making his way to work with a drink on his hand to start the day and a smile on his face caused by the fortunate encounter.

\- ♪ -

Shane pressed the number of Danny’s floor and leaned against the elevator wall. He distracted himself by reading the label on the pack of beer he was holding when someone else entered and the door closed right after. Shane looked up and saw the guy he took the elevator with the morning after Danny’s breakup, his neighbor. Shane then realized, it was Roy.

He tried to hide the excitement on his face because he crossed his way with Roy again, and because he knew every detail about the little thing he and Danny had. They reached their floor and Shane rushed to walk out first, when he was walking in front of Roy and a few steps away from the door, he faked his arms failing, almost dropping the pack he was holding.

“Whooa, do you need help?” Roy said, and grabbed the pack from Shane’s hand.

“Thank you, my arms are aching.” Shane said, as he rolled his shoulders and massaged his upper arm.

“That’s okay, I got this.” Roy smiled at him.

Shane knocked at the door and didn’t had to wait long for Danny to open.

“What the hell, you have th-” Danny begun but was cut off by Shane hugging him.

“Nice to see you too, Daniel.” Shane said louder and then whispered in Danny’s ear as they hugged. “Shut the fuck up.”

They parted and then Danny saw Roy by Shane’s side, holding a pack of beer. He looked to Shane confused, and then to Roy again.

“Uhm, Roy, hi.” Danny said.

“Hi, Danny.” Roy greeted him.

“This gentleman right here saved our night basically,” Shane said. “My arm failed, because of my injury, and the beers were almost done for.”

“Oh.” Danny said, still confused.

“If I’m not asking too much, can you put these on the kitchen counter for me?” Shane asked to Roy and gave him the best convincing face he had.

“Sure,” Roy said.

“Come on in.” Danny said and stepped aside from the doorstep, Roy entered first and Shane followed behind, smiling at Danny.

“There you go,” Roy said, and he saw another guy in the living room. “See you guys.”

“Oh, can’t you stay?” Shane said. “Come on, have a beer, also we are missing one for pairings in our game night.”

Roy felt unsure so he looked at Danny.

“Yeah, it will be fun.” Danny then said smiling at him.

“Okay.” Roy smiled and Shane left, excited.

“This is Ben, Ben this is Roy,” Danny said and pointed to the guy Roy saw on the couch. “Say hi, Ben.”

“Oh, hi!” Ben looked up from his phone and smiled and waved at Roy.

“Nice to meet you.” Roy laughed, because the boy seemed overly funny.

“And I’m Shane by the way.” Shane said, as he returned and joined Ben on the couch.

“Nice to finally know your name.” Roy joked.

“Can you hand me a beer?” Ben asked to Danny.

“Just a second.” Danny took out four beers from the fridge and placed the ones Roy brought inside. He opened the bottles and handed one to Roy, who was still near him. Roy smiled, thanking him. He followed Danny to the living room and Danny gave the remaining bottles to Shane and Ben.

“So, what are we playing first?” Shane asked, after he took a sip of his drink.

Danny set the music to play low in the background while the match started, Shane grabbed Ben to be his pair so it left Roy and Danny together.

First they had a round of Jenga, which ended with Ben dropping the tower and making him and Shane lose. Shane then decided to play another round to get revenge, and Danny pulled a piece too quick by the end and made the entire top half of the tower crumble. Shane celebrated their win excitedly. Then there was the last round, the winner would be the true winner and that was it. 

Everyone focused and watched their moves very carefully. Roy took a piece at the bottom and the tower moved a bit, making everyone hold their breath but luckily it didn’t fall. Shane was the one that gave Roy and Danny the victory by pulling a risky piece.

They stopped for a pizza break and more beer, Ben suggested for them to play something more fun and Danny pointed out Heads Up. He downloaded the game on his phone while they ate, and then everyone got back in their places while Danny held his phone against his forehead. There were lots of screams in general, as they tried to get the right answer fast as they could. Shane and Ben won the first and second round, but Danny and Roy got it right on the last one, still losing over all.

“I wish you had Dance Central,” Shane said, taking the last sip of his beer and placing the bottle on the center table. “Or Just Dance.”

“I’m really good at those.” Ben said.

Danny laughed with his head back. “No, you’re not!”

“I am!” Ben stood up. “I will prove you wrong.”

He typed in the laptop and the others waited for him, he turned his back and gave it a play, his hips started to move from side to side. He turned around and started to lip sync the lyrics of Show Me Love while dancing around the living room and using all space available while they clapped and screamed for him. Ben went full ridiculous with his face expressions and combined it with more unusual dance moves, the laughs making him go harder. He finished his number, spinning and then pointing to Danny.

“Your turn.” Ben challenged.

“All right bitch, okay.” Danny said as he stood up.

Ben made his way back to his spot as they were still laughing and clapping for him. Danny typed in the song he wanted and got it ready, he moved his fingertips as the first beats from Aura started.

He lipsynched as the music began and laughed maniacally around the place, while the rhythm changed. Danny leaned on the floor on his knees as the chorus played, rolling his hips and then travelling his hands through his body and everyone looked at him with wide surprised eyes, he loved every reaction.

Danny locked eyes with Roy while he danced sensually and Roy prayed that his face was showing amusement only, and not the other one hundred things he was actually feeling, he could swear he was sweating. He didn’t knew if Danny was doing this on purpose but he wasn’t mad about it either, he enjoyed seeing him dance again. Roy clapped when Danny threw his head back in a pose as the song ended, which meant his personal torture was over and he laughed nervously.

“You know what, you both won.” Shane said.

“Come on Shane, your turn.” Danny said while he sat back.

“I never said I was good at it, I just said I enjoyed it.” Shane explained.

“What about you, Roy?” Danny asked suggestively.

“Oh, I’m not trying to prove anything,” Roy said as he took a sip. “I’m not a dancer at all.”

They calmed down from the dance competition and talked a bit more, then formed the previously pairings to play Scrabble. They only played two matches because it was boring them to death, so they just changed to Uno.

During the night, Danny and Roy traded a lot of looks, touches, smiles and whispers, because they were a team, they had to communicate and understand what the other meant. Obviously. That was the only reason. None of them complained about that, the games became just a background for them because the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

A dramatic gasp came when Danny threw his two cards lefts to Shane, a double +4 and Shane stared at him like he was being betrayed.

“I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” Shane said while Danny laughed.

“That’s mean, I thought we were friends.” Ben said.

“I’m sorry guys.” Danny crawled closer to them and hugged them both, Shane pretending he was disgust by the action.

“I’ve had enough of losing tonight,” Shane said when Danny parted. “I’m gonna head home and plot revenge.”

“Oh, don’t go!” Danny pouted.

“My time has come,” Shane said. “Will you go with me, Ben?”

“Yes,” Ben said, as he understood the look Shane gave to him. “It was really fun losing to you, guys.”

“Yeah, it was.” Shane sounded a bit sad.

Shane finished his last beer and they stood up. Danny lead them to the door and they hugged each other.

“You better call a taxi.” Danny said.

“We will.” Ben assured him as they walked to the elevator.

“Okay, love you.” Danny waved and they got into the elevator. Roy was by his side smiling at them.

“Should I help you clean up?” Roy offered as Danny got inside.

“Don’t worry about it.” Danny said.

“You will not want to do this in the morning,” Roy said as he started to collect some bottles. “Besides, two is faster than one.”

Danny grabbed a trash bag and walked to Roy, that threw the bottles inside and they walked around the living room and kitchen grabbing all the trash from the mess they made. He gave it a knot and put the trash bag near the can so he would throw it out in the morning.

“Thank you,” Danny said. “You really didn’t had to.”

“It’s fine,” Roy smiled at him. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome to join us next time.” Danny said and the silence came over them quickly, Danny was nervously thinking while he looked around and leaned in the kitchen counter. “Do you want another beer?”

“No.” Roy said, leaning at the kitchen door step.

Danny looked confused, he offered the beer because Roy was staring at him, he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it right after, he didn’t even know what to say.

“Danny?” Roy said.

Danny looked up. “Yeah?”

Roy grinned at him and walked towards Danny, he saw Roy coming on his way and Roy stood in front of him with their faces close. Danny looked at his eyes and his mouth, Roy licked his lips as he looked at Danny, just a inch away from him.

Danny leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, Roy stepped closer and pulled his arms around Danny’s waist. They both wanted it to happen again since that night together, when they first kissed.

With parted lips, they kissed more eagerly. Roy pressed Danny against the kitchen counter and his body against his, hearing a moan in the middle of the kiss as a response. Danny’s hands were on Roy’s shoulders and neck, that he scratched and dug his nails into his skin as the kiss got more heated.

Danny pulled Roy even closer, even though there was no space between them. He bite Roy’s bottom lip and Roy grabbed him by his thighs, placing him on the kitchen counter, with his legs around his waist. It just got more desperate from there, as Danny took Roy’s shirt off and kissed the skin that was revealed.

They parted, breathless, and Roy helped to take Danny’s shirt off. Then Danny quickly reached Roy’s lips back again, needy, and Roy held him again, walking them through the hallway until they reached Danny’s bed.

Roy laid Danny on the bed and leaned over him, taking his mouth while his hands gripped on Danny’s thighs. Danny placed his hands on Roy’s hips and pulled them down his body, Roy’s growing erection pressed against Danny’s and their burning skin touching. Roy took off every piece of clothing Danny was still wearing, placing kisses and bites in every few inches or so of his body.

Roy’s mouth caused goose bumps to cover Danny’s skin, he was kissing his inner thigh and Danny couldn’t form a logical thought anymore. He gasped when Roy took his cock in his mouth, he shut his eyes and Roy tortured him deliciously with his mouth. Danny arched his back and cursed when he felt his orgasm coming and Roy hadn’t showed any signs he was going to stop. In fact, every reaction he got from Danny made him more determined.

Roy wanted to make Danny moan again and again, just because of how amazing it sounded, how gorgeous he looked in complete bliss. He wanted to taste him, feel him, kiss every part of his body, whatever it takes to make Danny moan his name. He happily swallowed Danny’s load as he came with a gasp. The boy panted, his face flushed red with messy hair. He looked gorgeous.

Danny opened his heavy eyelids and his eyes, dark with lust, made Roy so much harder, he desperately wanted Danny. He took the rest of his own clothes off and leaned over Danny again, who hooked his legs around Roy’s waist, not planning to let him go anywhere. Roy brought one hand up and Danny parted his lips as Roy pushed two fingers inside his mouth, Danny moaned around them and sucked while looking at Roy, who was trying his best to not lose it, his dick was throbbing. Danny was the best kind of sin and he couldn’t get enough of it.

He took his fingers out of Danny’s mouth and replaced it with his own, that Danny kissed eagerly, and Roy pressed his now wet fingers onto Danny’s hole. He moaned into the kiss and Roy made circles with his fingertips to relax Danny, and when he did, Roy inserted one finger slowly, moving it slow in and out until Danny was ready for another. Roy placed kisses on his neck and shoulder and Danny dug his nails deeper into Roy’s back.

When he felt Danny was ready, he slowly pulled his fingers. Roy aligned himself and slowly thrust inside Danny, and gave him a minute to adjust as it looked like Danny’s breath got caught in his throat. Roy kissed his lips and then moved. Danny held on Roy’s body as he continuously made him moan and shiver. Roy took Danny’s bottom lip and sucked it, making Danny grab him by his hair and kiss him roughly.

Danny’s toes curled as Roy moved and hit that spot inside him, making his hands tremble at the feeling. Danny arched his back and Roy took advantage of that to tease his hard nipples, licking around one and then biting, making Danny curse under his breath again. Roy placed his mouth on the curve of Danny’s neck as he was near the edge, he thrusted a few more times and Danny came all over their bodies. The sudden tightness made Roy whimper because it was what it took to make him come.

Roy slowly pulled out and laid next to Danny, a panting mess just like him. There were only the sound of their irregular breathing filling the room now. He still had his eyes closed but felt the bed move by his side, he opened his eyes to find Danny staring at him, but that didn’t last long because soon Danny was kissing him again, sweet and teasing. He wrapped his arms around the boy and brought him closer, his body against his.

Danny rolled over and stood over Roy for a second, admiring his face, he reached down and gave him one last peck before kissing his way down Roy’s body. Roy smiled, happily surprised, he thought Danny was leaving but Danny proved him very, very wrong. He went nowhere beyond his bed for the next hours.

Roy blacked out the second he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Danny smiled gladly. He was exhausted, but he loved every second of it and soon he was gone too. When Roy woke up the next morning, he freaked out for a second as he opened his eyes to see he was not at his room, neither on his bed, or alone.

He turned his head carefully and saw Danny sleeping on his side like a rock, managing to look flawless at the same time, his full pink lips parted. Roy remembered, and smiled because he had no regrets at all. Danny was beautiful and amazing in many ways. He gave one last look at the sleepy boy and left the room quietly, grabbing different pieces of his clothing on his way out.

Roy went to the kitchen and found his shirt on the floor, he slipped it on and then stood still, thinking for a minute. He opened the fridge and saw some beers left from last night, and other ingredients he could use, so he took them and looked around for the other things he needed.

Danny turned around on his bed, his arm landed on a warm spot, he opened his eyes but there wasn’t no one there. He heard a weird noise so he stood up, and dragged himself out of his bedroom. He walked to the empty living room and turned around when another noise came, he turned his head and Roy was at the kitchen making something.

For some reason, the view of Roy there made him panic a bit, Danny was very outgoing but still shy, which was an interesting contrast. He would usually wake up alone and he got used to that, but seeing Roy there, even from his back, made him feel something good inside.

“And he cooks.” Danny said as he walked closer, Roy turned his head and gave him a smile that made his heart fail for a second.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Roy asked as he held the pan, with eggs inside.

“No,” Danny said. “What are you doing?”

“Breakfast.” Roy said, while he put portions of food on two plates, scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.

“I think breakfast time is already over.” Danny said, it was at least 2pm.

“Doesn’t matter.” Roy shrugged.

“I guess I should be taking your ass to Red Lobster.” Danny said out loud, smiling.

“Next time you can.” Roy winked at him and took the plates to the small table in the living room, bringing coffee.

Danny sat in the chair in front of Roy while he poured him some coffee, he smiled shyly and they ate. Or it was really good and Roy was a great cook or Danny was starving, maybe both… Probably both. Roy saw Danny licking his fingers and laughed, Danny froze and looked up.

“Wha’?” Danny said with his finger still on his lips.

“Someone is hungry.” Roy said.

“I wonder why.” Danny said and threw the napkin at Roy, who put his hands up, taking the blame.

He took the plates and cups back to the kitchen when they both finished their breakfast. Roy gathered his things and looked at Danny on his underwear, unaware of what he was causing. Danny turned around and caught Roy’s eyes at him, he had to shake his head to gain focus.

“I will…” Roy pointed to him and then to the door, he didn’t knew exactly what to say but it wasn’t awkward.

“Okay.” Danny smiled and walked to the door, opening it to Roy and leaned on the wall.

Roy stood on the doorstep for a second before he leaned in and placed a sweet peck on Danny’s lips.

“Bye.” Roy said against Danny’s lips.

Danny smiled and then gave him another soft peck. “Bye.”

Roy crossed the door and stepped outside, placing his key on his own door and opening it, catching a glimpse of Danny as he walked in and Danny slowly closed the door.

Roy was still smiling when he went to take a shower, while Danny hummed happily as he did the dishes, then he finished and went to take a shower. The bath and the food made him feel all complete again, he went back to his bedroom and saw the notification light on his phone blinking. There was two missed calls and three texts from Shane, Danny laughed as he knew why and laid on the bed as he enjoyed how he was feeling, he closed his eyes and still could smell Roy’s scent.

\- ♪ -

“Good morning.” Roy said, in a singsong voice as he walked into the room and walked by Marie’s desk, handing her a cup of coffee.

“Do I know you?” Marie asked and Roy cackled. She took a sip of the beverage and it was just how she liked it. “You look familiar but you’re acting strange.”

“You make it sound like I’m grumpy all the time,” Roy defended himself. “I’m just in a great mood, thank you very much.”

“Had fun on the weekend?” She asked, giving him an inquisitive look.

“Yes, I did,” Roy smiled as he remembered, Marie’s eyes grew wide and she sat still in excitement. “And no further questions.”

Maybe it was his great mood indeed, but the week passed by quickly for Roy, he felt light as he walked back home after work. Nothing made him stressed or annoyed, not even the lines he had to wait in, or his pieces running out of time, machines broken.

He really felt like cooking, he didn’t cooked quite often now and he was really into the mood for cooking, so he stopped by a grocery store and bought some ingredients he could use as he thought about what he would cook. With all the grocery bags on hand, he walked back to his home.

Roy could hear the familiar voice as he stepped closer to his door, Danny was clearly having fun while singing a song Roy didn’t know.

_Baby is a bad boy with some retro sneakers_  
_Let’s go see The Killers and make out in the bleachers_  
_I like you a lot, lot_  
_Think you’re really hot, hot_  
_Let’s go to the party heard our buddy’ the dj_  
_Don’t forget my lipstick I left it in your ashtray_  
_I like you a lot, lot_  
_All we want is hot, hot_

Danny held on his hair brush that he was using as microphone and sang the chorus enthusiastically while dancing in the living room in only his shirt and underwear.

_Boys, boys, boys_  
_We like boys in cars_  
_Boys boys boys_  
_Buy us drinks in bars_  
_Boys boys boys_  
_With hairspray and denim_  
_Boys boys boys_  
_We love them!_

Danny let his laptop play random songs as he took a break, his throat was begging for water and his little concert made him sweaty. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the bathroom as he drank it, he took his clothes off and went for a bath.

As Roy was storing the food he brought, he was swinging his head to the beat of the songs from the apartment next to his. It took him a solid minute to realize the music stopped. He finished putting the food away and closed the kitchen cabinet, his fingers beating at the edge as he looked around and had a idea.

He took a piece of paper and wrote a note, it just said “Dinner?”, plain and simple. He opened his door and went to slide to paper under Danny’s door, but couldn’t, the paper folded because there was no space between the door and the floor for it to go through. Roy stood up and with the note in hand he realized how stupid it would look, so he put it on his pocket and knocked on the door instead.

Danny turned down the water and heard a knock on his door. He froze for a second because it was weird, he thought about if he should pretend no one was there, maybe it was the old lady from the floor above with complains about how loud his music was, again.

He reached for a towel to put around his body only to notice he had forgot to bring it and cursed himself. He walked carefully to the door, if it was the old lady he would play dead, but through the peephole he saw Roy, and he was just turning around to leave.

“Hi,” Danny opened the door, only his head peeking outside.

“Hi,” Roy said and looked at Danny showing only his face, he could see just a bit of his shoulders and a droplet from Danny’s hair fell onto them. Was he taking a shower? “Sorry, I… Did I interrupt something?”

“Yes, but no,” Danny said. “I was in the shower, but I finished right before you knocked.”

“Oh, my bad.” Roy laughed.

“So?” Danny asked after a bit. “I can’t invite you in because I didn’t find anything to… cover up.” He said and smiled as his whole body touched the door he was holding half open.

“Um…” Roy suddenly forgot what he was doing there, that piece of information Danny just shared made his brain explode. “I’m in the mood… to cook dinner and I thought about inviting you… over.”

“Oh.” Danny was caught by surprise, dinner did sounded nice however. “Now?”

Not now, Roy thought about tomorrow, he was a mess, his apartment too. “Yes,” Roy said, “I mean, it will be ready after half an hour, so…”

“Okay,” Danny said excited. “I’ll just put some clothes on and then I’ll join you.”

“Okay.” Roy said, and his mind ran like crazy.

Roy took his clothes off on his way to the bathroom, because he did needed a shower after a long day at work, plus Danny was coming. Right now. He did his best to clean his body properly in the least amount of time he could, he then sprayed perfume all over his body and bedroom, grabbed his clothes on the floor and fixed everything on the living room and kitchen area to look as good as possible.

He took the ingredients out from the cabinet and started to separate and prepare things when there was a knock on the door.

“Hi,” Danny said.

“Hello again,” Roy smiled and stepped out of his way. “Come in.”

“I brought wine,” Danny lifted his right arm and showed Roy the bottle. “I hope it goes with what you’re making, it was the only one in my apartment.”

“Oh, thank you.” Roy closed the door. “Shall we open it?”

“Yes.” Danny handed him the bottle and walked around the living room as Roy went to the kitchen. “I see you went to IKEA.”

Roy laughed from the kitchen and Danny smiled because the sound was contagious.

“I did,” Roy said as he walked back with two glasses and gave one to Danny. “Looks like a home now, doesn’t it?”

“It sure looks comfy,” Danny raised his glass. “Cheers to that.”

“Cheers.” Roy clicked their glasses and they took a sip. “Do you like shrimp?”

“Yes, why?” Danny asked.

“Good, because we are having pasta with it.” Roy said and followed to the kitchen. “It’s not gonna take long.”

“That’s fine,” Danny said and placed his glass of wine in the kitchen counter. “What do you want me to do?”

“It’s okay, I got this,” Roy said. “You can just sit and relax, put some music on if you want to, I don’t know.”

“No, I will not sit and watch you do everything, come on Roy.” Danny crossed his arms to make a point he was going nowhere.

“Okay, okay,” Roy said. “You can take the skin of the tomatoes and cut them into small pieces.”

Roy gave Danny a knife and a cutting board, while he put a pan with water on to boil. Roy fried the prawns with garlic and lemon, adding the tomatoes Danny had cut up. He threw some of the wine in the pan and flambeed the contents, Danny looked scared and took a step back as Roy executed it flawlessly.

Danny checked the pasta and then drained it, Roy set the table with their sauce with shrimps, and Danny placed the bowl of pasta near. They both served their plates, and put the sauce on top of the pasta.

It was delicious, and Danny felt a little proud of himself since he helped Roy do it and usually he was not the best in the kitchen. Their small talk had nice music playing on the background, which made it all seem so natural and cool.

“You have a…” Roy pointed to Danny’s face.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Ugh, of course I do, I’m not clumsy at all.”

Roy reached out with his arm and cleaned Danny’s cheek with his thumb, there was just a small amount of the tomato sauce on his chin. “There you go.”

“That’s all?” Danny asked and tried to clean his mouth better with the napkin that was resting on his lap.

“May I?” Roy asked and Danny wanted to die because he thought he was looking a mess and making a fool of himself in front of Roy, he can’t even eat like a normal person.

He nodded and Roy leaned closer to him, Danny looked at his eyes too close to his and when he understood, he smiled. There was nothing on his face. Roy kissed Danny’s lips slightly, the touch almost didn’t felt real, it was so delicate. When Roy went to lean back, Danny placed a hand behind his neck and kept him still, he leaned just a bit forward and kissed Roy, their lips fully touching and fitting each other.

Danny’s smile when they parted was even more beautiful in the dim lights. As Roy sat back and saw it, he could hear an alarm in his head, he knew exactly what that meant.

They finished eating and Roy placed all the dishes in the dishwasher, he saved what was left and put it in the fridge, he filled his glass and Danny’s with more wine, and then the bottle was empty. Danny was looking outside, to the city lights and nightlife on the balcony as Roy brought him his glass. Roy placed a kiss on his shoulder and Danny smiled at the small gesture.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Roy said behind Danny.

“Only if I get to choose.” Danny turned around, smiling at Roy and making Roy smile back at him.

“Deal.” Roy said.

Danny smiled proudly and stepped forward, his nose lightly touching Roy’s as he smiled. Roy leaned in and they shared another soft kiss. Roy placed his hand on Danny’s back and brought him closer, and Danny placed his arms around Roy’s neck, nearly spilling wine on the living room floor while doing that.

Roy bite his bottom lip and Danny almost moaned into the kiss, he parted his lips and tasted the wine on Roy’s lips. They kissed gently and sweetly, and Roy was considering dropping his glass and worry about cleaning it up later, because right now Danny was all he could focus on.

Danny parted the kiss and Roy whined at the loss of contact. Danny smiled and gave him a long peck, then went to find himself a spot on the couch. He patted the space next to him and Roy dragged himself to it. Still grumpy looking, he placed his glass on the small center table and grabbed Danny’s too. He gave Danny the remote control and while he choose the movie Roy turned off the lights.

Roy sat on the couch next to Danny while he looked at the list of horror movies. Roy didn’t cared about the movie, it could be the worst movie ever and he would watch it anyway, the company would make it better. Danny choose the movie and placed the remote next to the glasses, he then sat back and grabbed a white and grey striped cushion to place on his lap, and Roy placed his arm over his shoulders.

Danny adjusted his position to make himself more comfortable, he wanted to cuddle but maybe that would be too much. He didn’t know where he and Roy were standing exactly and he didn’t wanted to look too clingy and make him go away. As if reading his mind, Roy placed his other arm around Danny, laying on the couch’s arm for support with Danny over him, wrapped in the middle of his arms, his head resting on his chest.

Roy unconsciously ran his fingers through Danny’s hair as the black and white movie played in front of them. Danny was clearly relaxed now while he excitedly watched the TV. Roy looked outside though his open balcony doors and the night sky was dark and yet comforting, the light breeze coming through their dark room. Roy didn’t minded having any of this, good food, the cool night and the body over his, it felt natural and he wouldn’t mind if it become a habit either; as his eyelids got heavier, he realized that deep down he hoped it would.

The TV screen was black when Danny opened his eyes, he didn’t remembered when he had closed them, especially for that long. The night light coming from the balcony and a cold breeze touching his face. He carefully turned on the arms that were around him to look at Roy, and found him sleeping too, Danny didn’t knew what time it was but it was definitely too late. He slowly got off from Roy’s arms and closed the balcony door and turned off the TV, he kneel near Roy and gently caressed his arm.

“Roy,” Danny said, with a low voice, to wake him. “Wake up, you have to go to bed.”

He sat on the edge of the couch when he had no response, Danny placed a kiss on Roy’s cheek and whispered “Wake up” as he patted his face. Roy leaned into the touch and his arms wrapped around Danny again, and Danny laughed at how adorable the sleepy man was. Danny gave him a soft peck on the lips, and then several others across Roy’s jawline, Roy mumbled something incoherent.

“Come on, up.” Danny said and Roy struggled to slowly open his eyes. “Go to bed.”

“What?” Roy said confused as he sat properly.

“You fell asleep, we both did.” Danny said.

“What time is it?” Roy looked through the glass door.

“I don’t know, it’s late.” Danny answered. “Just go to bed, okay?”

Danny stood up and Roy followed, trying to erase the sleep from his eyes as Danny walked to the door and opened it.

“Thanks for dinner, it was really good.” Danny said low as he stopped in the doorstep, Roy nodded in agreement, still processing the events. “Okay, bye.”

Danny stepped forward to give Roy one last peck and Roy grabbed his face, kissing Danny tenderly. Roy brought his body closer and Danny placed his hands on his waist, squeezing his sides as Roy pressed him against the door. Danny felt himself melt at the touch and soon he forgot that he was leaving, that he was not supposed to still be there. But Roy’s kisses made the rational part of his brain to stop working and he would stay there against the door kissing him for hours if he didn’t come back to his senses.

Roy parted the kiss to catch his breath and Danny did the same, the air brought back what he was in the middle of doing. He took a step to the side and then one backwards, Roy’s body was a trap that he was doomed to fall into every time, growing harder to escape, mostly because he didn’t wanted to. He gave Roy another peck on the lips, quick this time and stepped away, Roy pouted and Danny laughed.

“Bye.” Danny slowly closed the door and Roy was still in the same position, like a stubborn child that demanded more kisses.

Roy dragged himself to his room, getting under the covers and adjusting his pillow. He struggled and moved several times to find a nice position, his bed seemed too big and cold. He hugged the other pillow to surface what it was missing, someone precisely. Picturing Danny there laying with him eventually made him fall asleep, but he hated that he wasn’t.

\- ♪ -

“We slept together.” Danny said.

“Is it becoming a thing?” Shane arched a brow.

“No, not like that,” Danny rushed to say. “We literally slept, like, on the couch, with clothes, watching a movie.”

“What?” Shane asked, he wasn’t sure he understood exactly what Danny said.

“I know I just had a break up a while ago, but now when I think about it, it’s like, Thomas never really cared about me,” Danny said as Shane walked by his side. “I was like, the one that loved the most in the relationship, you know? Mainly because he never loved me so I guess it was an one way thing.”

“Yeah, it was.” Shane agreed.

“Turns out I was giving all my love and attention to the wrong person,” Danny continued. “He didn’t deserve that, I guess realizing that made it easier for me to let go, and not feel hurt, or like I did something… Because I didn’t, I know it wasn’t my fault, and honestly I deserve someone loving and caring for me too, for once. I’m not a bad person, I deserve to be loved.”

“Of course you do, Danny, you’re amazing.” Shane reached for Danny’s hand and squeezed it.

“I think I like him.” Danny said, after a moment of silence.

“You think?” Shane asked sarcastically.

“I do, he’s amazing.” Danny confessed.

“So why you don’t give it a shot?” Shane asked. “I like Roy, he doesn’t look like the type that will waste your time.”

Danny headed home, still thinking about his conversation with Shane. He heard a storm roll in as he took his boots off and then the pouring rain started. He sat on his couch and grabbed his blanket, placing around himself as he stared into nothing and his head kept running over and over about one subject and one person.

He wasn’t scared. He realized it was okay for him to let himself fall in love again if it felt right, if Roy made him feel good. He didn’t needed to hold back, he just needed to make sure Roy felt the same way, and that was the part that made him slightly afraid.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world is on your case_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love_

The song came to his mind and he caught himself singing it low, it felt like it embraced him.

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong_  
_I’ve known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Roy stopped to actually pay attention, even with the rain outside, he still could hear Danny’s voice far away. And he loved how raw it sounded, it was just him, singing a beautiful song alone.

_You ain’t seen nothing like me yet_  
_I could make you happy_  
_Make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn’t do_

Roy learned a while ago that Danny’s song choices always reflected what he was going through, when he first moved in, Danny would sing catchy pop songs and then rap like he was born for it. The bubbly songs were then replaced for sad ones, after days of silence. And here was he again, singing a nice love song, it seemed like a full circle and Roy liked it better than before.

_I am ready for love_  
_All of the joy and the pain_  
_And all the time that it takes_  
_Just to stay in your good grace_

_I am ready for love_  
_Would you please lend me your ear_  
_I promise I won’t complain_  
_I just need you to acknowledge I am here_

_If you give me half a chance_  
_I’ll prove this to you_  
_I will be patient, kind, faithful and true_  
_To a man who loves music_  
_A man who loves art_  
_Respect the spirit world and thinks with his heart_

_If you’ll take me in your hands_  
_I will learn what you teach_  
_And do the best that I can_

_I am ready for love_  
_Here with an offering of my voice_  
_My voice, my eyes, my soul, my mind_

_I am ready_

Danny let the silence return and the rain was his only distraction, his head wasn’t running with thoughts anymore. He felt at peace for once, and it was a comforting feeling for his heart. He heard a light knock on the door and it was the personification of his thoughts, standing right there with his dimples showing as he smiled.

He couldn’t help to smile back, Roy took a step further and looked at Danny’s face for a few seconds. He felt the same way. Roy caressed Danny’s cheek with his thumb and then leaned in for a soft peck. It was always the slightest and simple things that Roy did that made Danny feel something in his stomach. He understood what it was now. He smiled and let Roy in.

**Author's Note:**

> This video is a [MUST](https://youtu.be/sUjEJC-t6gY) see! (you will see the resemblance)
> 
> And because I do like to base my fanfics in real elements, each song on that fic Danny actually sung, and you can watch it all on the [playlist](http://excusemymind.tumblr.com/post/149767339881/he-sings-his-heart-playlist) I made.


End file.
